harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme)
Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam é a primeira de uma aclamada quintologia de filmes baseada em Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, um de vários livros de J. K. Rowling sobre a série. Esse filme se passa em Nova York em 1926, setenta anos antes de Harry Potter, a história gira em torno de Newton Scamander como personagem principal. Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam nos diz que Scamander viajou pelo mundo pesquisando criaturas mágicas desde de 1918, culminando na publicação de sua obra em 1927. Sinopse O excêntrico magizoologista Newton Scamander (Eddie Redmayne) chega à cidade de Nova York com sua maleta, um objeto mágico onde ele carrega uma coleção de fantásticos animais do mundo da magia que coletou durante as suas viagens. Em meio a comunidade bruxa norte-america que teme muito mais a exposição aos trouxas do que os ingleses, Newt precisará usar suas habilidades e conhecimentos para capturar uma variedade de criaturas que acabam saindo da sua maleta. Personagens Principais Poster-newt.jpg|Newt Scamander|link=Newton Scamander Poster-percival.jpg|Percival Graves|link=Percival Graves Poster-porpentina.jpg|Porpentina Goldstein|link=Porpentina Goldstein Poster-queenie.jpg|Queenie Goldstein|link=Queenie Goldstein Poster-jabo.jpg|Jacob Kowalski|link=Jacob Kowalski Poster-marylou.jpg|Mary Lou|link=Mary Lou Barebone Poster-creedence.jpg|Credence|link=Credence Barebone Poster-serafina.jpg|Serafina Picquery|link=Serafina Picquery Poster-gnarlak.jpg|Gnarlak|link=Gnarlak Lista de personagens A lista a seguir são de personagens confirmados que irão aparecer no primeiro filme da quintologia, muitos deles (as únicas exceções são Newt Scamander e Porpentina Goldstein, que foram mencionados nos livros de ) são completamente originais deste trabalho e nunca foram mencionados em nenhum outro trabalho canônico antes. *'Newton "Newt" Scamander' (interpretado por Eddie RedmayneEddie Redmayne officially joins Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them por Will Robinson on Entertainment Weekly) – Magizoologista, autor do livro . Funcionário do Ministério da Magia Britânico, e possui um interesse amoroso em Porpentina Goldstein. É descrito como sendo egocêntrico e introvertido. *'Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein' (interpretada por Katherine Waterston'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead at The Hollywood Reporter) – "Uma funcionária ambiciosa do Congresso Mágico dos Estados Unidos da América (sigla MACUSA, uma versão estadunidense do Ministério da Magia Britânico) que conhece Newt. Tina é mandada para um departamento bem abaixo de suas habilidades após ela ajudar a pessoa errada. Ela anseia por lutar pelo que acha certo."'Fantastic Beasts' characters revealed: An auror, a 'Second Salemer,' and more" at Hypable *'Jacob Kowalski' (interpretado por Dan Fogler"'Dan Fogler se junta ao elenco de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" at Variety.com) – "Um otimista Não-Maj (equivalente a Trouxa) e funcionário de uma fábrica/aspira ser um cozinheiro e é introduzido ao mundo bruxo quando conhece Newt." *'Queenie Goldstein' (interpretada por Alison Sudol"Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam escala a irmã mais nova da protagonista feminina) – "A irmã mais nova e colega de quarto de Tina, possui um grande coração e é uma especialista em 'legilimência' na qual pode ler mentes. *'Percival Graves'"Announcement Trailer for 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th" at BusinessWire (interpretado por Colin Farrell) – "Um poderoso auror e a mão-direita da presidente do mundo bruxo norte-americano." Tem como objetivo caçar Newt.‘Fantastic Beasts’: Colin Farrell Explains Why He Wanted to Join the ‘Potter’ Universe (inglês) *'Serafina Picquery' (interpretada por Carmen Ejogo) – Presidente do Congresso Mágico dos Estados Unidos (MACUSA). *'Mary Lou Barebone' (interpretada por Samantha Morton) – "A líder mente fechada dos fanáticos Second Salemers, um grupo que procura expor e matar bruxos e bruxas." *'Credence Barebone'"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire (interpretado por Ezra Miller) – "O filho adotado e problemático de Mary Lou". *'Gnarlack' (interpretado por Ron Perlman) – Um duende e gangster que possui um bar durante a lei seca dos EUA, faz negócios com Newt."Ron Perlman talks 'Sons of Anarchy,' 'Fantastic Beasts' at RI Comic Con" from The Telegram *'Henry Shaw Sênior' (interpretado por Jon Voight) – Um magnata dos jornais, e pai do Senador Henry Shaw Jr.Full Character Descriptions Trailers Notas e Referências de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (película) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) he:חיות הפלא והיכן למצוא אותן (סרט) it:Animali fantastici e dove trovarli (film) ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 nl:Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them no:Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают sv:Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem (film) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影) Categoria:Animais Fantásticos (série) Categoria:Filmes